


Texto

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne sais pas ce que je fais spécifiquement ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse.<br/>Il m'a appelé comme il le fait à chaque fois, avec un simple texto.<br/>Comme à chaque fois, je suis venu sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'il me l'a demandé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texto

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais spécifiquement ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse.  
Il m'a appelé comme il le fait à chaque fois, avec un simple texto.  
Comme à chaque fois, je suis venu sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'il me l'a demandé.  
Je ne me soucie pas que la nuit soit tombée depuis des heures. Je ne me soucie pas d'avoir été avec des collègues lorsque son texto est venu troubler ma nuit.   
Je suis venu.   
Comme lui vient lorsque je suis si mal que passer encore une nuit seul me parait plus que je ne puis supporter, lorsque j'ai l'impression que je pourrais finir par me dissoudre dans les ténèbres si elles ne me dévorent pas avant corps et âme.  
Il est assit, les genoux serrés contre le torse, les yeux rouges des larmes qu'il refuse de voir couler. Le lit est aussi miteux que le reste du motel et grince au moindre geste infime.  
Je pose la boite de donuts sur la table.  
Peut-être aura-t-il faim à un moment ou un autre.  
Je ne dis rien. Il ne parle pas plus.  
Quand avons nous commencés à partager notre solitude et nos tourments ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Ho, je me souviens bien sur de la date. Je m'en souviens même parfaitement. Je me souviens de l'heure, de la minute, de la seconde même où son regard perdu et désolé à croisé le mien.  
Qu'avons nous échangé à moment là ?   
Ni lui ni moi ne le savons vraiment.   
Pendant une seconde, j'ai vu la désolation perdue de son cœur.   
Pendant une seconde, je n'ai pu lui cacher ma détresse et ma solitude.  
Pendant une seconde, nous avons été plus proches que personne ne l'avait jamais été de nous.  
Plus proche que quiconque ne s'est jamais soucié de l'être de nous.  
Je ne sais ce qui l'amené à me demander de venir ce soir.   
Il me le dira peut-être, ou pas.  
Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance finalement.  
Je sais être silencieux lorsqu'il a besoin de parler.  
Je sais être bavard lorsqu'il a besoin que je lui change les idées.  
Je sais être amoureux lorsqu'il a besoin d'une étreinte.  
Je sais être tendre lorsqu'il a besoin d'une épaule.  
Mais avant tout, je sais être juste là. Parce que c'est ce dont il manque le plus.  
Ce dont je manque le plus.  
Il a posé sa joue sur mon épaule.   
Ses yeux sont clos.  
Il ne dort pas.  
Le sommeil lui est difficile.  
Son amante est persuadée qu'il boit par habitude, parce que l'alcool l'aide à dormir et à tuer les pensées parasites qui ne cessent d'envahir son esprit.  
Ce n'est pas faux.  
Mais ce n'est pas la vérité.  
Combien de ses "amis" savent qu'il souffre en permanence, que la moindre inspiration est une torture, que le moindre rire est un supplice et que la douleur jamais ne se taira ?  
Aucun bien sur.  
Mais combien ont simplement posés la question ? Aucun.  
Il leur est plus facile de détourner les yeux, de ne pas savoir, de ne pas vouloir savoir.  
Alors il sourit, il agite les bras, fait du bruit.........   
Mais si eux entendent son rire, moi, j'entends ses cris de désespoir et ses suppliques

"Entendez moi, regardez moi, écoutez le vrai moi"

Voila ce que j'entends à chaque fois qu'il rit avec eux, à chaque fois que leur regard passe sur lui sans le voir lui, sans voir Tony, sans voir autre chose que le playboy milliardaire......

Nous étions en train de nous battre lorsque nos regards se sont croisés la première fois.  
Je venais de fuir Asgard. Je voulais juste que l'on m'oublie, je voulais juste la paix.  
Thor voulait juste me renvoyer en prison. Parce que c'est plus facile. Parce qu'une fois derrière les barreaux, abandonné et oublié de tous, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de moi

"Rentre à la maison, mon frère. Reviens à la maison mon frère."

Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'entends dans ses paroles

"Connais ta place mon frère. Ne m'embarrasse pas davantage mon frère." 

Voila ce que j'entends lorsque mon frère me parle.  
Tony m'a laissé partir.  
La fois suivante ou nous nous sommes vus, il m'a donneur starkphone.  
Je l'ai prit.  
Un mois plus tard, il m'a envoyé un simple sms : "viens"  
Je suis venu.  
Nul n'a rien dit  
Nul n'a rien demandé.  
Je me suis assit à côté de lui sur le lit du motel répugnant.  
Il a allumé la télé, posé sa joue sur mon épaule, puis s'est endormit.  
Je crois que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormit depuis des siècles.  
Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, j'étais déjà partit.

La fois suivante, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.  
Il m'a rejoint sur la plage avec un cornet pistache pour moi à la main.  
C'était l'anniversaire de Fenrir.  
J'ai parlé pendant des heures.  
Il m'a écouté. Il n'a pas jugé mon fils lupin ou ma peine de l'avoir perdu.  
J'ai posé ma joue sur son épaule.  
Il m'a laissé pleurer mon fils.

"- Loki......"

Je le fixe sans rien dire.  
Je l'écoute, toujours.

"- Pepper m'a quitté."

Je ne dis rien. Je ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin.

"- Elle m'a donné le choix. Elle ou IronMan. Elle ne comprend pas que je SUIS IronMan. Que je ne peux pas être autre chose. Elle ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin d'être utile, de faire quelque chose de bien."

Nous restons silencieux.  
Il a fermé les yeux.  
Sa joue est chaude sur mon épaule.  
Je bouge à peine, juste pour lui permettre de s'installe plus confortablement contre moi.  
Il passe ses bras autours de ma taille.  
Je le connais assez pour savoir à présent que sa rupture avec sa compagne n'est pas la seule chose qui le mine.  
Il a tellement subit qu'un détail aussi mineur ne l'aurait pas blessé à ce point.

"- Steve a essayé de me convaincre avec elle, et Bruce, et Natasha, et Clint, et Thor… Tous… parce que je suis "juste un humain sans entrainement qui n'est rien sans son armure"."

Je serre un peu plus son corps tremblant contre moi.

"- Pour eux, je suis une gène ! Fury ne me laisse participer à leurs petites missions que parce qu'il à trop peur que je retire ma contribution financière au SHIELD !!!"  
"- En es-tu sûr ?"

Je ne doute pas une seconde de sa parole. Mais parfois, je doute de son analyse.   
Il sort une feuille froissée de sa poche pour me la tendre.  
C'est un memo.  
Un de ces millions de mémo qui sortent chaque jour pour noyer les agents d'informations parfois discordantes.  
Mais celui-ci est signé par Fury.  
Celui-ci est un des rares qui sont donc passés par ses mains.  
Il est clair, net, précis  
Et affreusement cruel.  
Stark y est décrit non seulement comme un danger, mais surtout, comme une variable à éliminer du terrain.  
Je comprends sa peine.   
Je comprends ce que signifie de n'être qu'un outil.  
Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.  
Il sanglote sans bruit contre moi.  
Mon cœur se serre de le voir aussi affecté.  
IronMan est son bébé, comme mes enfants sont les miens.  
JARVIS, Toi, ButterFinger, Dumm-E… Tous sont ses enfants.  
Lui dénier le droit d'être IronMan est comme lui demander d'abandonner un de ses petits.  
Il ne le peut pas.  
Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.   
Il finit par se calmer.  
Nous restons silencieux l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.  
Nous restons silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Aucun de nous ne veut partir.  
Aucun de nous ne veut abandonner l'autre.  
Si Tony n'avait pas ses enfants aussi dépendant de sa technologie, si ses enfants n'étaient pas technologie, je lui aurais depuis longtemps proposé de partir avec moi loin de ces gens qui mentent et trompent sans pitié.  
Il se serre plus étroitement contre moi lorsque son téléphone sonne.  
Il n'a pas envie de répondre.  
La sonnerie s'arrête puis reprends, insistante, agressive et exigeante.  
Il finit par sortir son téléphone, plus pour faire taire l'appareil que pas désir de savoir ce qu'on lui veut.

"- Quoi ?"

Il en à finit avec toute apparence de grâce.  
Il en a assez.  
Dans mes bras, il se sent protégé de toutes les conséquences de ses paroles un peu rudes.  
Il écoute l'appareil sans rien dire de plus puis raccroche.  
Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Je ne lui demande pas, je ne lui demande rien.  
Jamais.  
Je respecte son silence comme il respecte le mien.  
Il enfouit encore son nez dans mon cou puis ferme encore les yeux.  
Je sens ses larmes couler sur sa peau.  
Je l'embrasse doucement sur le crâne.  
Il pleure.  
Et je pleure avec lui.


End file.
